Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital image processing apparatus and system and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
As digital devices have been increasingly propagated, there appear some digital devices having touch sensors that allow users to draw or write on the digital device using a stylus or fingers. Such digital devices store information, sensed by touch sensors, in digital images, and the stored digital images advantageously provide higher portability and easier correction as compared to conventional hand-drawn sketches.
However, despite propagation of the aforementioned digital devices, users still utilize hand-drawn information acquired by writing letters on a notebook or a piece of paper using a pen, a pencil or the like, and this may provide users with sense of writing that cannot be provided on the digital devices.
Meanwhile, a user may need to share information stored in his/her digital device with others. However, when the user remembers only a part of information, searching for the stored information using the remembered partial information requires a lot of time and is inconvenient.
Hence, there is a need for a method of easily searching for and sharing information stored in a digital device using hand-drawn partial information.